1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing system and a data processing method, in which a server that transmits data, such as an image processing apparatus, and a terminal that receives the data, such as a portable terminal, are communicatively connected to each other via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a system has been proposed in which a server device measures the distance to a portable terminal and, when it is determined that the portable terminal is located in proximity to the server device, the server device processes data for preview or the like and transmits it to the portable terminal (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-80773).
However, in the system described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-80773, even if data to be provided by the server is data whose treatment is restricted, the server device processes the data for preview or the like and transmits it when it is determined that the server device and the portable terminal are located in proximity to each other, which causes a problem in security of data processing.